Dreams Have Meanings
by akire
Summary: Inuyasha goes to Kaede for advice about his reoccuring dreams. It seems dreams have meanings and revelations are in order. One-Shot InuKag


I'm having Insomnia right now and its about 2:40 AM....I haven't slept at all so I'm going to try to write this one-shot since I'm also kinda on writer's block with my other stories...anyway here it goes....this is my first one-shot so go easy on me onegai!

Disclaimer: InuYasha is owned by the great manga-ka Rumiko Takahashi and I am a mere fangirl writing a fanfic

* * *

**Dreams Have Meanings**

****

****

"Die, Inuyasha!" cried Kikyou as she fired her arrow.

"N-no...Kikyou...why?!" said Inuyasha in his last breath

* * *

Inuyasha wakes with a start as he finds himself covered in sweat. _Why, why do I seem to always have this nightmare. _he thought _I just don't understand._ He looks down to see his companions below him sleeping soundly. _Its no use trying to get to sleep when dawn is near._ Inuyasha sighs for yet another night without much rest, not that he needed it with being a hanyou. _Maybe these dreams are telling me something...but what..._ thought Inuyasha _how does re-living the past help me in anyway._.._maybe I'll just ask Kaede-baba when we get back to Musashi's Domain tomarrow..._

* * *

The day went on the same on their journey back to Kaede's village. Miroku was walking next to Sango with a large bump on his head, Kagome was with Shippo who at the time was having another quarrel with our hanyou hero...

"But Inuyasha, why don't you just admit it?!" shouted Shippo loudly.

Kagome. who had not been paying attention for she learned to drown out most of their feuds, was suddenly interested in what exactly Shippo and Inuyasha were fighting about. Coincidentally, so were Sango and Miroku.

"RUNT!! If you don't stop being a brat..." Inuyasha said on his last nerve.

"Just admit it!!!" said the sly little kitsune. For some reason Shippo knew just how to get on Inuyasha's case.

"Admit what?" said Kagome, no longer able to hold her curiosity.

"NOTHING!!" yelled Inuyasha. He was thoroughly pissed, all he wanted was to get straight to Kaede's village peacefully so he could have advice on some stupid nightmare.

"I was just asking Inuyasha why he wouldn't mamit mis meeling mo mamomee" said Shippo now being muffled by Inuyasha.

"Will you just shut up!" said Inuyasha, and with that he bopped the kitsune so hard on the head that he fell unconscious.

"Inuyasha! Look what you did!" yelled Kagome

"Kuso!" Inuyasha managed to yell before being sent to the floor by Kagome's Osuwari.

* * *

The rest of the walk was silent as the group made their way to Musashi's Domain. As Shippo was unconscious and lying on a transformed Kirara with Sango and Miroku, with Kagome riding with Inuyasha in front. They had finally reached Kaede's village with Shippo still unconscious.

"To be hit so hard makes me wonder what exactly Shippo was asking Inuyasha." said Miroku

"I believe it probably had something to do with Kagome, but then who knows." replied Sango

* * *

The group was welcomed by Kaede patiently awaiting their arrival with lunch. During lunch. Shippo had gained consciousness from the smell of food and everyone ate their meals happily while filling Kaede in on the demons and Shikon shards they encountered from their last journey. After lunch Sango stepped outside and settled in the shades of a good tree to treat her hiraikotsu, Miroku sat nearby meditating, while Kagome was studying and watching over Shippo and Kirara who were playing outside.

_Now's my chance_ thought Inuyasha as he sought out Kaede who was tending to her herbs.

"Kaede-baba!" he called.

"Yes Inuyasha," she answered. "Though I am old I am not short of hearing."

"I-I wanted to ask you advice about something." said Inuyasha with a frown. "I've been having dreams, nightmares really."

"Nightmares you say?" said Kaede "tell me Inuyasha, what do you see in these nightmares?"

"It starts out with me running, it turns out to be 50 years in the past and I am once again running from Kikyou with the Shikon on Tama whole and in my hand. It just keeps going until I am once again shot by her arrow and I wake up." explains Inuyasha. "It's been like this for a while now, and I want to know why these nightmares of the past haunt me so."

"Well Inuyasha that does sound like a nightmare." replies Kaede. "I believe the only advice I can tell you is to follow your dreams. It is said that dreams give messages to a person and we should listen. Dreams and Nightmares have a meaning to them and it is up to you to find out what that meaning is."

"If I know what that was then I wouldn't have come to you!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"All I can tell you is to think about your dream and what it means to you." says Kaede "perhaps it is telling you why Kikyou died and explaining why you betrayed one another."

"Well that's simple." said Inuyasha "We betrayed one another only because Naraku tricked us. And she died...she died because of me..."

"Is that so?" said Kaede

"What do you mean 'Is that so'?! you should know the story since you were only there!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Calm down Inuyasha." said Kaede "I am merely asking if you are sure that you are the cause of my sister, Kikyou's death? Was it not Naraku that gave her those wounds? And were you not also tricked?"

"Yeah so. Kikyou died because I took the jewel. She died because she wanted to follow me in death. She died because...because we didn't trust each other."

"That is right Inuyasha." said Kaede. "You both did not trust each other. But I want you to think, what would have happened if you were never there."

"What are you saying Kaede?" said Inuyasha

"What if you were not there Inuyasha? What if you did not meet Kikyou at all? Do you really think that if you weren't there that Naraku wouldn't have killed my sister, Kikyou? Think about it. If you were never there I am almost certain that my sister would have still been killed by Naraku though just in a different way. I have come to accept that my sister Kikyou is dead and that clay puppet of dead souls is not her. The question is Inuyasha, do you accept? Do you accept that Kikyou is dead and that in no way is it anyone's fault but Naraku's?"

"Kaede..."said Inuyasha thinking hard _It's true, If I was never there Kikyou would have still died. It wasn't my fault? _"I still must take responsibility of what happened."

"To take responsibility I do hope you mean killing Naraku and putting that clay puppet to rest." said Kaede "for I do believe it would be better for you to spend your life with your love that is living and not dead."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Was he really hearing this? Could here really now live happily with- no he had to be sure of something first. "Arigato Kaede! Domo Arigato!" cried Inuyasha as left as fast as he had come.

Kaede just stayed there chuckling. _Ahhh _she thought _it's good that I finally got through that thick head of his._

* * *

"Just what were you asking Inuyasha earlier?" Kagome asked Shippo

"Oh that, well I just asked him why he doesn't finally admit his feelings of love for you." replied Shippo with child innocence.

"Shippo I think you should go and play with Kirara and Sango over there" said a very red Kagome trying to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

Just as Shippo left Inuyasha ran in to a very red Kagome.

"Kagome..." said Inuyasha "I need to talk to you...in private."

"Ummm okay." replied Kagome _I wonder what this could be about..._ she thought

As they walked deeper into the forest neither of them said a word and Kagome was starting to get a little worried. _What does he need to do that he would need us so far away from the village?_ she thought

"Inuyasha what is it?" asked Kagome "And what's with walking so far away from the village"

Soon Kagome's question was answered as they reached their destination. The Goshiboku.

"Kagome...I've been having these dreams you see and I talked to Kaede about it." said Inuyasha calmly

"And what does all that have to do with me?" asked Kagome a little worried on his cool attitude.

"Kagome..." said Inuyasha, his eyes now filled with an emotion that Kagome could not read "For a long time I've been thinking how I was the cause of Kikyou's death and how everything was my fault and for that I owed her my life..."

"Just what are you trying to tell me Inuyasha?" said a still very confused Kagome

"Kaede explained to me and we talked about my reoccurring dreams of the past. I kept dreaming of the day I was pinned here to this tree. But Kaede also pointed out that Kikyou would have still probably died by Naraku whether I was there or not. Kikyou is dead and that thing that walks around is nothing but clay and dead souls." explained Inuyasha

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome who was about to burst from all the anxiety of what Inuyasha was going to say next. _Is this really happening?!_ she thought

"I do not wish to go to hell with that thing that calls herself Kikyou. Kikyou is dead and you are alive. I want to live, I want to live my life with you Kagome. I love you." admitted Inuyasha

Kagome practically tackled Inuyasha leaping into his arms into a tight embrace. "I love you too Inuyasha..."

"Kagome..." said Inuyasha now ready to jump for joy. "would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Iie Inuyasha" said Kagome nearly giving Inuyasha a heart attack "for much longer."

And with that they shared a chaste kiss under the Goshiboku dreaming about what would be in store for their new life together.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after ;p hope that dose of fluff was okay for you all...its about 4:40 AM and this one-shot really helped my insomnia.sorry that I didn't really focus on Miroku and Sango at all lol I guess I owe them a one-shot and possible a new story.(hint hint review and suggest hint hint)...now I must go to sleep....please R&R I beg of you...this is my first one-shot and I wanna know if u guys think I did it ok or if i did it right or what...pls be constructive!

-akire


End file.
